Only if i die
by ElladorixBlack
Summary: Alexandra Romanova escapes from her uncles clutches as he takes over Russia from her father she goes to America and gets help from The Gallagher Girl Headmistress Rachel Morgan and starts at the Academy with the "infamous" Cammie Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

Alix POV Alex was very annoyed.

It was pouring rain and she was being chased by a secret agent in Russia her uncle was the leader of Russia and he was angry at her.

She grabbed her gun and fired behind her & dodged down down an alley. She came to a dead end a tall brick wall. Suddenly she saw a ledge she could climb on

A man ran down tha alley after her.  
Turning she shot him in the head dead instantly.

She searched him got supplies she needed and hopped in a taxi to a field were a black helicopter was waiting for her.

She jumped into the Russians helicopter and pushed the pilot out.  
She started off as her uncle himself came into view. She spun the helicopter around and went up to the sky.

She directed the plane towards the North American continent do to russians high technology development the helicopter she was currently in is high quality and super fast.

She was on the East Coast in a few hours.

She saw a Navial Ship to the west of her and before they could see her she grabbed her supply supplies and pressed self destruct.  
She jumped out of the helicopter and landed in the water as the helicopter blew up she swam to land.


	2. Chapter 2

Alix arrived at Midnight on a beach.  
Of course the beach was closed but there was a couple who was there... enough said  
Alix slipped a phone out from the girls bags and slipped away she called a number her mum had drilled into her  
FLASHBACK  
Alixandra if mummy and daddy disappears ever call this number.

END OF FLASHBACK.

' Hello, you have reached the CIA please hold or dial operative number.'  
She dialed this into the phone

52164

'Hello..' came a voice it sounded like it was not pleased to be disturbed.  
' Is this a secure line.' Alix asked.  
'Yes.. but w-hy.'  
Alix cut her off she spoke words in old russian with an accent

YA Romanovna pomoshch' pomoshch' pomoshch'.

It ment  
I am Romanovna help help help.

She spoke again  
Russian w/ English pronou.  
U Menya yest' oruzhinye I russkikh monet.  
English  
I have weapons and Russian coin.  
Russian w/ English pronou.  
No ya znayu, chto tolpa ishchet menya  
English  
I know that the mob is looking for me.

Alix looked up to a glint in an alley.

der'mo! yest' zdes'

This means in Russian  
( for lack of "appropriate" words) Shoot! there here.

The woman on the other side of the phone was already in action as soon as she had heard  
ROMANOVNA  
A helicopter was flying down to her just as a man jumped out at her. She hit the gun out of his hands and grabbed a knife.  
As did the other man.

He came forward and the fight began it ended when Alix stabbed the man in the heart.  
A rope latter swung down to her and she hopped on climbed up as the helicopter flew away towards the Gallagher Academy of course you will think that  
What!? She won a knife fight against a Russian and got out of there without a scratch.  
Wrong!  
She has a cut from above the left jaw line to behind her ear.

A scar

It will be there for the rest of her life.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Alix was in deep thought she had been put into some room with as they say roommates  
She observed that they were not going to try to be friendly.

(Rebecca)Bex Baxter: Field agent: heroic: extravert: english/UK

Massie McHenry :field agent: beauty: extravert

(Elizabeth) Liz Sutton: Brain: Tec./Sci : introvert

(Cameron) Cam Morgan: Pavement Artist:field agent: introvert.

They probably won't like me.

When they woke up and I am sitting on an empty bed in a school uniform and nothing else but a black backpack and a look that said  
Stay away she is crazy.

Not only do they just meet me, I have to sleep in the same room as them.

Of course I thought it might be useful to take a shower and brush my thick dark red brown hair but thankfully  
Headmistress Morgan braided my long hair over my shoulder and letting it fall down to my lap.

If I were standing up my hair would be just past my hips.

it is very long

My first day and already I was thinking crazy.

Great!


End file.
